1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for protecting bows from being broken or damaged when the bow is drawn and released without an arrow.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is common for archers to test the feel of a bow by drawing the bow without having an arrow in place and accidentally releasing the string from the full draw point, i.e., xe2x80x9cdry firingxe2x80x9d the bow. If the bow is a compound bow, the return of the string without the resistance of an arrow can be so rapid and with such force that the limbs, eccentrics, cables, string or riser may be damaged. Damage to the limbs is possible when the bow is a recurve bow.
There are various devices to allow archers to safely draw and release a bow without an arrow. These devices allow an archer to draw and release the bow without an arrow to build up strength or to improve technique and shooting form.
The prior art mechanisms that allow an archer to safely draw and release a bow without an arrow incorporate a damping device, such as a fluid cylinder, to slow the release of tension in the bow string by applying a resistance to the arrow. The damping device, i.e., a fluid cylinder, is attached to the bow, for example, with a bolt-and-clamp mechanism installed around the bow handle. This arrangement may damage the bow and requires removal of the arrow rest which an archer may not like if the arrow rest has been tuned.
The following patents are incorporated by reference herein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,261,321, 4,605,223, 4,623,145, 4,708,341, 4,911,364, 5,002,035, 5,143,043, 5,297,533, 5,592,928 and 6,161,532.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a damping mechanism to permit an archer to safely draw and release a bow without an arrow that makes use of conventional threaded attachment points already present in a conventional bow. It is another object to provide a nocking structure for a damping mechanism that does not require the bow to be unstrung. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
The present invention provides a damping mechanism to permit an archer to safely draw and release a bow without an arrow. The damping mechanism is attached to the bow at one or more attachment mounting holes in a handle or riser of the bow conventionally provided for attachment of an arrow rest, stabilizer, sight, cable guard or the like threaded insert provided by a manufacturer for an assessory. The damping mechanism includes a damping cylinder and a means for mounting the damping cylinder to the bow. The means for mounting the damping cylinder has a clamping body with a longitudinal slit with means for compressing the clamping body at the slit on the damping cylinder. A fastener is provided for connecting the clamping body to one or more of the attachment mounting holes. An arrow-like piston rod of the damping cylinder occupies the place of an arrow and is attached to the bow string. The invention may also utilize a novel nock latch for securely and releasably attaching the bow string to the piston rod.
The invention summarized above comprises the constructions hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated by the subjoined claims.